Nervous, aru?
by BlueBrainProductions
Summary: Oneshot for doujinshininjah. Yao Wang always knew there would be many troubles in his life. However, when his family drags him to the city's newest grocery store, he runs into someone who could maybe change that. AU RoChu. Squint to see USHK.


So here is my newest oneshot for doujinshininjah!... (sobs) I am so sorry this took so long to get out. The reason I gave in our pms was true, but I have no reason for the last few days. haha Except that I was just being a lazy ass. :3

The topic was a love at first sight with both characters meeting in a random place.

**Rated: K+**

Translations are at the end and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The first point at which Yao Wang knew he was in trouble was when he allowed his cousins to bring him to the newest grocery store in the city. Mei had excitedly explained that the grocery store was "the newest and greatest American thing to come around!"

That statement had been made merely three hours before and Yao, being the only family member with a dependable car, was given the highest honor to be chauffeur for the day. The elder Chinese man swore that he would never give in to those puppy dog eyes ever again, but then again, he swore that not two weeks before with Kaoru when the younger cousin wanted to buy fireworks.

"Come on, Yao! Let's go, da-ze!"

"I think the store will still be open by the time we get to the entrance, aru. So you can just be patient."

"Party pooper…" The South Korean muttered, albeit loud enough for everyone to hear, "Alfred would be really excited to be here."

Yao chose to ignore that comment, but Kaoru's mood seemed to suddenly brighten as they passed the motorcycle parking spaces at the front of the lot.

"Looks like Alfred is already here," Kiku pointed out quietly.

It was true. Alfred's 1955 Triumph t110 Tiger motorcycle was sitting in the designated parking area. The classic American icon stood out among the more modern crotch rockets and hogs. Yao caught his Hong Kong native cousin sweeping the entrance to the store.

"Kaoru, remember what I said about Alfred," He warned.

The youngest family member nodded slightly in confirmation, but Yao could tell he was very unhappy. A small sliver of guilt began worming its way into the Chinese man's heart. He knew how much the American meant to Kaoru; however, Yao knew that Alfred would only break his cousin's heart. He had seen the outcome of Alfred's relationship with Arthur Kirkland. It was Alfred's supposed roaming eye that ruined the relationship or so that was what the local rumors said.

Remembering the rumors only confirmed for Yao that his decision to ban Kaoru from seeing Alfred was the best for him. Previous relationships that ended horribly for all parties involved taught Yao to not give out his heart so easily.

"Grab a basket please, Kiku." The request was granted immediately.

As they entered the store, the group was greeted by the largest, most ridiculous looking elephant statue every created. And the monstrosity was even dressed up in an adventurer's outfits.

It was so… _American._

The store was based on the concept of being able to buy true international cuisines in one place. Yao doubted he could find every ingredient to make the most sentimental dishes from his childhood. He had voiced this to the others on the way to the store. Mei and Im Yong Soo vehemently defended the store, claiming that it would hold everything they were looking for.

Yao still doubted it though.

People of all nationalities crowded the aisles of the store. The family had to keep splitting up in order to maneuver their way through the throngs. The store was definitely huge and Yao had to admit it contained a lot of foods that he had either not seen in a long time or could not even identify at first glance. It was almost overwhelming to the elder Chinese man.

"Oh! There's the Asian section!" Mei called out suddenly, pointing to her left.

Everyone turned their gazes in that direction and saw the large orange sign blaring 'ASIAN' for all to see. It was just one of many signs hanging from the black ceiling. Each sign bore the name of a certain part of the world like 'BRITISH', 'FRENCH', 'GERMAN' or 'SOUTH AMERICAN'. Each aisle then contained smaller signs for individual countries.

"Let's cut through the Russian aisles. It'll be faster I think, da-ze."

The South Korean took it upon himself to be the leader and immediately started heading towards the Russian aisles. Yao brought up the rear with a practiced disinterested expression. In reality, he was excited to see the Asian aisles. His new-found curiosity was like that of a wide-eyed child at a carnival. His mind began to wander at the prospects that lay ahead.

Letting his mind wander was the second point at which Yao knew he was in trouble. As he turned the corner to follow his cousins down the alcohol aisle of the Russian section, he ran straight into something tall and very solid. The sudden stopping of his momentum sent Yao falling backwards, but a strong hand grabbed his own and pulled him back up against someone. A pair of arms wrapped around his middle to prevent him from falling again.

"Oh _Прошу прощения, товарищ_ (1). (I am sorry, comrade.) I was not watching where I was going. Please excuse me."

The accent of the man was thick and Yao actually felt his heart rate speed up just the tiniest bit when he realized it was Russian. A blush was forming very quickly on his cheeks and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Uh-uh…. Aru," was all that came out of his mouth.

"_Aru_?" the man questioned and Yao could hear the smile in his voice, "What does that mean?"

Yao finally got the courage to look up. When his eyes met the pure violet ones of the Russian, the Chinese man had to force himself not to swoon right there. The mysterious Russian was your typical stereotype, but his eyes were what drew Yao right in. They were such a unique color and seemed to reveal many changing emotions. Yao had a fortunate ability to read others easily. When he looked into those violet eyes, _loneliness_ seemed to be the most prevalent emotion despite the child-like smile on the man's lips.

"What does it mean?" the man asked again.

"Um…" Yao shook his head to clear his mind before it went straight to the gutter, "It means… Uh- It doesn't mean anything. I just say it at the end of my sentences. Es-especially when I get nervous… aru."

"You are nervous right now?"

"Well, you are a stranger who is hugging me right now."

"Oh." The man made no move to let Yao go though.

An awkward silence fell over them then, only Yao felt as though the awkwardness was on his part. The smile had never once left the Russian's face and although the smaller man should have thought it a bit creepy; he could not bring himself to feel that way. In fact, the thought crossed his mind that he should probably try to help the stranger.

The next thought to cross his mind was that his family members would instantly call him a mother hen.

"Uh… Are you going to let me down now?" Yao asked quietly.

It was the Russian man's turn to blush now. Crimson colored his cheeks and the tips of his ears as he immediately set Yao back on his own feet.

"Sorry," he muttered, "Guess I got a little… comfy."

"Comfy?" Yao felt another blush coming on that matched the stranger's, "What do you mean, aru?"

The stranger looked down at his feet for a moment then raised his eyes again to Yao's. His smile was gone, now replaced by a nervous frown. The nervousness was also reflected in his violet eyes.

"_Это не выходил справа. Я должен уйти сейчас. До свидания._(2) (That did not come out right. I must leave now. Goodbye.)"

At first, Yao did not understand at all what was just said to him, but when the stranger moved to walk around him with a heartbroken expression, it hit him.

"W-wait, aru!" Yao spun around and grabbed the stranger's forearm with both of his hands.

The stranger stopped and hesitantly turned to look down at Yao. For a moment, the Chinese man's mind went blank and he forgot he was going to ask his question again. The nervous look is still there and Yao cannot bring himself to even begin to try to remember what he was going to say.

Instead, he mutters, "I… Didn't catch your name, aru."

The stranger stares at him for a long moment, then replies just as quietly, "Ivan. Ivan Braginski."

"Ivan." Yao tested the name and found that he liked how it sounded.

Ivan himself seemed to like it too because a small smile returned to his lips.

"My name is Yao Wang."

"It is nice to meet you, Yao Wang." Ivan took one of the smaller man's hands and actually kissed his knuckles.

Another blush flew across Yao's cheeks, but he did not pull away. They stared at each other for the next few moments. The hustle and bustle of the store around them was totally forgotten. That is until:

"Yao! What are you doing, da-ze?"

The man being called for glanced over his shoulder and found his entire family, Kaoru was missing though, standing at the end of the aisle. Kiku looked very embarrassed, but the others seemed to be very excited. Yao tried to not roll his eyes at their immaturity.

"I'm… This is Ivan, aru. I just met him."

"Oh! That's very nice!" Mei called, smiling brightly, "Are you still going to come with us to get our food?"

Yao felt Ivan tighten his grip on his hand just the tiniest bit, but it was enough to make Yao look up at him. Ivan was still smiling, but the heartbroken emotion was back in his eyes. The emotion went straight to Yao's heart.

It was then he decided that maybe it would be alright if it troubled him to have his family call him a mother hen or a hypocrite for maybe trying to date again.

Wait a minute…. _Date?_ Where had that word come from?

"Aru…" he murmured nervously.

Mei seemed to realize his nervousness because she immediately came forward and hugged Yao.

"You should go have fun. Ivan seems like a nice guy," she said into his ear, "We'll walk around the store for a while and maybe go to lunch at the restaurant across the street."

"Al-alright. Do you have enough money?" Yao asked, surprised at his cousin's sudden maturity.

The Taiwanese girl laughed lightly, "Yes. We'll be fine. Just go have fun."

She winked at him then returned to the others, whispering excitedly to them as they walked away. Yao smiled up at Ivan as he felt a surge of sudden courage go through his body. The Russian smiled back and the emotion reached his eyes.

"Do you want to go get some coffee?" Yao asked, noticing how they were still holding hands.

"_Да. Это было бы здорово._(3) (Yes. That would be nice.)"

Yao smiled brightly at his new companion as they both moved to walk towards the store's café.

They were still holding hands and Yao found it was no trouble at all.

* * *

Translations provided by Google Translate.

(1) _Russian - _I am sorry, comrade.

(2) _Russian - _That did not come out right. I must leave now. Goodbye.

(3) _Russian - _Yes. That would be nice.

Oh and AmericaxHong Kong is really growing on me, but USUK will always reside in my heart.

**If you would like to request a oneshot, please send off a PM to me!**


End file.
